Snow Flakes
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: She was always terrified of him... But yet... She couldn't stay away... GrayxOC  Innocent minds are suggested to stay away. Oneshot!


**Lololololololololol**

**ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO EARTHRIDDLE. SRSLY. SHE GAVE IT TO ME AS A GIFT BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOMESAUCE ;A;**

**Only thing I own is Dia-chan~ ©**

**-.-.-.-**

Snow fell gently on her upturned face. She smiled warmly. She always felt at home in the winter. When others shivered from the cold, she was the most comfortable.

A young girl out in weather like this, standing knee-deep in snow that went all the way to the tops of her boots was quite a strange sight. Yet there was something oddly wonderful about it to Gray. She was a little thing, like a pretty doll, against a large, vast landscape of white.

Her large coat only emphasized the smallness of her body, her long, black hair sweeping down to her ankles. He wanted to protect this fragile girl, to keep her safe. Even though she looked so at home right then, something about her being out in the biting winter cold felt wrong.  
As he slowly approached her, he noticed she slowly bent down, her hand outstretched towards a small white rabbit. She smiled happily and spoke sweetly to the rabbit.

That was until she heard the crunch of snow beneath his feet. Holding the rabbit against her chest, she whirled around.

There was a moment of unsureness as the two stared each other down.

Then, with fear in her eyes, she clutched the rabbit and backed away, panicking. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Did she fear him that much? He wasn't a bad person...not anymore. This fear hurt him, made him feel sick. All he wanted to do was protect her! Hurting her was the last thing on his mind.

She tried scrambling away, tears running down her cheeks, but she slid and fell on the icy snow, falling on her back. Again and again her high voice cried "Don't hurt us!" She held the rabbit tightly. She stayed there, looking pitifully up at him.

He approached her very slowly and very quietly.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." He said softly.

"Yes you are!" She curled up where she was lying, trying to protect the rabbit with her body.

She watched, trembling, as he reached forward and petted the rabbit, his large hand brushing its soft fur. Watching in amazement, she almost forgot her fear.

"I wouldn't hurt you," He said.

She blinked, unbelieving that someone so big and scary could show such gentleness. Could his frightening exterior hide a warm heart?

She was so entranced by this thought that she only noticed too late when he took the rabbit from her hands.

"I—I was holding it, though..." she tried weakly.

For a moment longer he petted it. Then he lowered it onto the snow and the rabbit bounced off.

She was a little like that rabbit. So small and scared at first, but slowly moved by a few acts of kindness.

He smiled at her. "Can I help you up?"

She just shivered.

Lightly he picked her up in his arms bridal-style, pressing her against his warm body. She felt so strangely safe with him that her trembling began to die down. She grasped onto his shirt.

"Mr. Gray?"

"We should get you home, Dia."

X

She curled up beside the fire, silently staring at Gray from across the room. He sat in a chair by the window idly gazing out. Julius was in his room working as was usual, along with Riddle in their with him, hiding away most likely charging her energy batteries. Nightmare had official business away from the tower, although Gray suspected he just wanted to be away from the cold.

"I-I don't understand. Why do you look so scary?" She asked, tilting her head.

"We can't help what we look like," he said.

"But you're so big and yet you haven't hurt me. Why?"

"Because you're too adorable. I could never hurt you."

She trembled and blushed. He must have mistaken it for her being cold because he grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and wrapped it around her. She felt his hands brush her unintentionally as he did so.

She looked up at him. "I...think I'm cold, Mr. Gray. Without your hand on me...I feel so cold."

He crouched to her level and placed his hand on her cheek. "Does this feel better?"

She nodded. "...but now my other cheek is cold."

He held both sides of her face, staring deeply at her large eyes. She peered back at him, unsure and a little scared.

"I'm cold all over...I don't know why." A faint blush crept across her face. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

She leaned forward and pressed an unbelievably light kiss on the tip of his nose. She had no idea what she was doing. It just felt right.

"Are you warm now, Mr. Gray?"

His eyes half-lidded, he stared at her. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She didn't return his kiss. She didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts scrambled in fifty different directions.

He was so scary! This was scary! So...scary...

But as he pressed his lips harder to hers, she felt light-headed. It felt good. An unfamiliar feeling swept through her body. She softly began to return the kiss, nibbling on his lip.

What was she doing? Her mind asked. Something good, she thought. Something so sweet...She gave into the feelings, the want, the need.

He placed his thumb on her bottom lip, breaking the kiss. "You're so cute."

He kissed her again, this time more forcefully. She broke away, scared, and retreated away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get hurt..." She felt like crying. "My heart is beating so fast..."

He moved towards her and laid his hand on her shoulder. He buried his face into her neck, his warm breath against his skin. His hand fell from her shoulder down to her chest to feel her heart beating.

"So beautiful..."

"Uh..."

She had no idea what it was that made her do it, but she found herself taking his hand and holding it to her small breast. She made a small sound as she felt him touch her.

Caught in the rhythm of the moment, he began to massage them, his massive hand cupping her small breasts.  
"Are you this small everywhere?" He whispered into her ear. He kissed the side of her neck, his tongue lapping at her snow-white skin.

She squealed when he suddenly pushed her to the ground, his much bigger body hovering above hers. For a moment all that could be heard was their breathing.

Then his hands began to unbutton her coat to reveal the dress underneath. He peeled away the layers of her clothing until he came to what he wanted: her smooth, bare skin.

She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. Being naked before a man...such a thing was unthinkable, but the feelings that flushed her body told her otherwise.

She pressed her hands to his chest and pulled him down towards her. Her skin against his clothing was sensual, and she felt him against her thigh.

Moving against him, her fear fading at the close physical contact, he kissed her on the forehead.

She felt him move his hands over the front of her body and settle between her legs. She squealed and rocked between him, but the movement only encouraged him as his fingers remained on the edge of her outer lips. He moved them inwards, towards her wetness. He slowly slid his finger in, her wet walls moving in around him.

Even being near the entrance made her squirm and cry out.

She gripped his shirt. "It hurts! It hurts!"

He kissed her on her trembling mouth and petted her forehead with his free hand to calm her as his other finger began moving inside her.

"It'll be okay," He reassured.

"Ah!" She breathed in as she felt his finger move even further, invading her warm space. She felt another finger slide inside. She arched her back against him, unable to take the feeling.

"You're very sensitive..."

She could barely form a reply between her ragged breaths.

He moved his finger up and down, slowly, gently, so as to not hurt her.

She gripped his sleeves tightly. "Stop! Stop! It hurts!"

He pulled out of her roughly, his fingers slick.

To her surprise, she began missing the feeling of something being inside her. Yes, it hurt, but there was so much pleasure with the pain.

He pressed his fingers that not so long ago had been inside of her against her lips.

Hesitantly she began to lick his finger, the sweet taste of herself on her tongue. He brushed her hair back from her flushed face.

"I want inside you..." He whispered into her skin.

Before she could reply, he spread her legs and settled himself between them, undoing his pants. She felt something hard press at her outer lips. And then, in one dizzying moment, he began to enter.

She gasped and grabbed onto his clothing tighter.

Gray's sweating face was inches above hers, his lips partly open. She found herself rocking against him, her legs instinctively clamping tight around him. He began to thrust, and with each thrust he was deeper.

The pain was nearly unbearable. He was simply so big...how could she handle it? She was so small! It felt sort of like he was tearing her in half. The thoughts in her mind swirled. She felt like the pit of her stomach gave out and a million good feelings rushed over her, masking the pain.

Finally, breathing in, he released within her. He rolled to his side, buttoning his pants back up. For a long moment he and Dia just stared at each other, neither quite sure about the wonderful thing they had just shared.

It hurt down there. She felt very open and loose. The good feelings subsided, and she felt very sore.

Tears came to her eyes.

"Dia?" He reached out to her, concerned.  
"It hurts." She buried her face into his chest.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm always here." He cradled her, wrapping his arms around the back of her head and simply stayed there with her, the heat of the fire warming them.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**You can judge me all you want. Won't change my pervy mind 8DD woooo~**

**So once again, this is all EarthRiddle's (terrific writer 8D) Bow down to her and praise her before you get shot B|**

**Dia-chan is an OC of mine I use for role plays in my forums… So yeah. *runs back into hiatus***


End file.
